Helghast (species)
The helghast are one of the dominant races within the known galaxy. Origins and History The helghast originated from within the then-human Helghan Corporation that originally controlled Alpha Centauri system. After the events of the First Extrasolar War and the company's exile to the world of Helghan, generations of exposure to the harsh atmosphere and terrain of the barren world forced a rapid form of adaptation within the human settlers, over the course of roughly three generations. In this period the Helghan people were under the government known as the Helghan Civil Authority, a largely inefficient and bureaucratic democratic establishment that was effectively cowed into total submission towards the UCN and ISA. Their first few generations on Helghan saw the Helghast as a people largely divided, demoralized and incredibly weak from a political, economic and military standpoint. Effectively reduced to a rump state after the First Extrasolar War and under an ISA embargo/blockade of their world, the helghast economy stayed within a deep recession that led to famine and near societal collapse across the planet. This treatment, as well as their rage and humiliation at being defeated so thoroughly at the end of the First Extrasolar War, were the foundations of the racial re-defining qualities Visari would bring to the species shortly before there transformation into a vast and dangerous empire. Visari Period With the foundations of his master plan already in place, the helghast are soon drawn together under the vision of Scolar Visari, the eventual self-proclaimed Autarch of Helghan. Visari's ideology is simple and compelling: the Helghan people had once come here as humans, but they are humans no longer. They are different, changed. Changed cosmetically in their travels, changed physically by their residence on the alien planet of Helghan, changed spiritually by the hardships they've endured in every circumstance. The government that has brought them to this end could only give them structure; it could not give them life, could not give them a reason to go on, and could not fully express the magnitude of the transformation. The world has changed us, Visari claims, and now it is our turn to change the world. Visari's oratorical skill and magnetic personality draws many of the disaffected public to his cause. It spreads among them like wildfire and galvanizes them in a single recognition: that they are one people, one nation, united against all aggressors. More significantly, perhaps, Visari is the first to give voice to what will later become the keystone of the Helghast agenda: their identity as an entirely new and entirely superior race – the 'extra-human' race. He goes on to preach the militaristic, absolutist values that will become the trademark of the Helghast. More importantly, he transforms the value of mask-wearing – once a badge of low station – and makes it integral to the Helghan identity. There is nothing shameful in its history, Visari tells the people. It is testament to their fortitude to wear the mask. And the Helghan rally around him, rich and poor alike. Under Visari's guidance, the Helghast species saw unprecedented levels of power and success flow into their lives, from a dramatically empowered and expanded empire, to the most powerful military in the known galaxy. After their conquests many previously unheard of liberties and luxuries were granted to the Helghast pureblood species, although it would be many more years before these same privileges would be granted to all members of the empire, as speciesism was rampant and commonplace during Scolar's lifetime. Under the rule of his daughter, these tenets were largely abandoned, instead focusing on a more fervent and passionate nationalist pride for all imperials to be united under, whilst steering the Helghasts' more hateful tendencies into ideological, rather than genetic, disparities. As a result, Helghast no longer hate or fear non-purebloods, but instead hate and distrust institutions that differ greatly from their own. This leads to vehement distrust of the corporate-democracies of the C.C.C. as well as the borderline anarchic society of the I.W.C. Mars is fortunate in its relative similarity to the Helghast in their governance, as these similarities are what deigned the empire into such generous terms for Mars' absorption into their larger nation once the medical technology upon Mars became coveted by the empire. Biology As a race, the helghast are very similar to humanity in terms of overall genetics, yet have sufficient mutations, adaptations and differences to no longer be categorized as fully human. Helghast are taller than the everage human by a rate of six inches to one foot in height, with seven foot tall helghast being a fairly common sight amongst the species. In addition the Helghast are physically stronger and more durable than human beings, denser muscular systems and hardier bones. Adding onto these enhancements the helghast as a race have a more robust cellular regenerative system than humans, allowing them to heal faster and on average live longer. Helghast can reach the age of 250 on average, if they maintain their health and safety. Helghast cells are also hardened against radioactive dust and petrusite minerals due to the harsh enviromnent of their homeworld. Despite these obvious benefits, helghast mutations are not wholly beneficial to their health. The imperial race suffers from a species wide albedo, their skin pigmentation completely withered away from the thick atmosphere of their homeworld. This ironically makes the race more sensitive to ultra violet radiation than humanity, despite the race having an otherwise unnatural resistance to most other forms of radioactivity. In addition, while biological changes have deigned to make every helghast as physically robust and efficient as possible, the species has a birth rate of roughly half that of humanity. Lastly, helghast a naturally more violent and aggressive than their cousins, a bloodthirst the race has only very recently managed to somewhat control. Cybernetics are widespread among the Helghasts' current and former military personnel. Virtually all who enter the military will inevitably recieve some degree of enhancement, whether from replacing their limbs or organs, up to grafting flexi-steel plating under their skin and re-wiring their nervous systems to increase their killing capability. Unlike Mars, where cybernetics are seen as extensions of the recipient and are designed to allow a healthy life, Imperial cybernetics, while incredibly advanced, are designed first and foremost to maximize a soldiers' battle efficiency, and little thought is typically placed into the soldiers' life after their military service. As a result the former soldiers' face a great deal of difficulty in adjusting to civilian life after their tours are completed, with highly noticeable and fear-inducing cybernetics making them equal parts respected and adored, yet feared and shunned by the poulace. With unnaturally strong limbs, bladed fingers and a re-wired nervous system that constantly scans and adjusts for potential threats, the average imperial veteran typically has little choice but to rejoin the military, become a mercenary or to enlist in the Royal Guard to sustain themselves. Only a few can ever successfully remove their cybernetics, typically thanks to the intervention of Martian doctors who have not forgotten the man or woman underneath the metal and blades. Category:Helghast Empire